wwe2kgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
WWE 2K17
Zzxxxxxpp''WWE 2K17'' is a professional wrestling video-game developed by Yuke's and Visual Concepts and is published by 2K Sports for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One and Microsoft Windows.[3][4] It is the fifth title published under 2K Sports the proceeds WWE '13, 2K14, 2K15 & 2K16. Roster This video game is the first in the WWE 2K series to break the tradition of having Pre-Render character photos used to represent the superstars. This is due to complications related to custom characters made that causes loading time lagging and the effectiveness of just having the digital characters allows the custom characters to load at the same speed. The PS3 and Xbox 360's version uses character windows and for the first time does not separate the women in a category of their own but place them at the very bottom. The PS4 and Xbox One's version has an alphabetical list similar to WWE 2K16. The disc roster has 146 characters (the highest carried on the disc so far) and the complete number is 172. Default Superstar and Women's Roster: Aiden English AJ Styles Alberto Del Rio Alexa Bliss Alicia Fox Alundra Blayze Andre the Giant Arn Anderson Asuka Bam-Bam Bigelow Baron Corbin Bayley Becky Lynch Big Boss Man Big Cass Big E. Big Show Big Show '00 Billy Gunn Bo Dallas Booker T Braun Strowman Bray Wyatt Bret Hart Brian Pillman Brie Bella British Bulldog Brock Lesnar Bubba Ray Dudley Buddy Murphy Bushwhacker Butch Bushwhacker Luke Cactus Jack Carmella Cesaro Chad Gable Charlotte Chris Jericho Chris Jericho '01 Christian Curtis Axel Dana Brooke Daniel Bryan Darren Young Dash Wilder Dean Ambrose Diamond Dallas Page Diego Diesel Dolph Ziggler Dude Love Dusty Rhodes Edge Emma Enzo Amore Erick Rowan Eva Marie Fandango Fernando Finn Balor Goldust Heath Slater Hideo Itami Hunter Hearst Hemsley Jack Swagger Jake Roberts '91 Jason Jordan JBL Jey USO Jim Neidhart Jimmy USO John Cena Kalisto Kane Kane '98 Kevin Nash (The Outsiders) Kevin Owens Kofi Kingston Konnor Larry Zybyszko Lex Luger Lita Luke Harper Mankind Mark Henry Mr. McMahon Mr. Perfect Natalya Naomi Neville Nikki Bella Paige R-Truth Randy Orton Randy Savage '91 Razor Ramon Ric Flair '91 Rick Rude Ricky Steamboat Rikishi Road Dogg Roman Reigns Rusev Sami Zayn Samoa Joe Sasha Banks Scott Dawson Scott Hall (the Outsiders) Seth Rollins Shane McMahon Shawn Michaels Sheamus Simon Gotch Sin Cara Stephanie McMahon Steve Austin Sting Sting '91 Sting '99 Stunning Steve Austin Summer Rae Tamina Tatsumi Fujinami The Miz The Rock The Rock '00 Titus O'Neil Triple H Triple H '01 Trish Stratus Tyler Breeze Tyson Kidd Ultimate Warrior Undertaker Undertaker '00 Undertaker '91 Vader Viktor Xavier Woods Zack Ryder DLC Superstars and Women's Roster: Albert Apollo Crews Austin Aries Big Boss Man '99 Big Show '99 Bret Hart '98 Brutus Beefcake Buddy Roberts (the Fabulous Freebirds) Cactus Jack '92 DDP '92 Eddie Guerrero Godfather Goldberg (WCW) Goldberg (WWE) Greg Valentine Ivory Jacqueline Jimmy Garvin (the Fabulous Freebirds) Karl Anderson Kerry Von Erich Kevin Von Erich Luke Gallows Michael Hayes (the Fabulous Freebirds) Mojo Rawley Nia Jax Papa Shango Ric Flair '88 Shinsuke Nakamura Sting '88 Sting '98 Sycho Sid Tatanka Tye Dillinger Game modeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K17&action=edit&section=3 edit There are a variety of different game modes in WWE 2K17. [15] Play modehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K17&action=edit&section=4 edit In the PS3 and Xbox 360 version, this mode is required to unlock superstars according to context sensitive objectives. In the PS4 and Xbox One's version, this mode helps players earn Virtual Currency (VC for short) to spend on unlockables. MyCareer modehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K17&action=edit&section=5 edit MyCareer mode allows the player to create their own superstar to compete for championships on the main roster and/or in NXT. MyCareer mode is exclusive to PlayStation 4, PC and Xbox One. The mode also incorporated the new Promo Engine, so Superstars can express themselves to the WWE Universe and also call out or respond to other WWE Superstars. Backstage interviews with Renee Young take on a whole new dimension with the new backstage brawling gameplay. Now more than ever, how a player competes, reacts, what is said and even what attire is worn can make a difference in a Superstar’s journey through the WWE. At some point, players are also likely to come face to face with Brock Lesnar and his advocate, Paul Heyman. The ratings systems is also used in Universe Mode. Universe modehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K17&action=edit&section=6 edit WWE Universe mode allows the player to create their own WWE shows and pay-per-view events, allowing them to create rivalries, promos (a new feature) and feuds for singles wrestlers and/or tag team wrestlers, and will let them create custom arenas and championship titles. The PS3 and Xbox 360's version does not carry the Promo engine. Creation Suitehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K17&action=edit&section=7 edit The creation suite allows players to make their own characters, arenas, titles, and more that can be uploaded for other players to download. Onlinehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K17&action=edit&section=8 edit Players can have a variety of different matches with other players online. 2016 Hall of Fame Showcase Seven matches curated for the showcase feature legendary wrestlers from WCW and WWE; this showcase is only available for the PS4 Xbox One and Windows versions. There was no physical showcase developed for PS3 and Xbox 360 at all. Audiohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=WWE_2K17&action=edit&section=9 edit On August 8, 2K revealed the official soundtrack for WWE 2K17. The soundtrack features thirteen songs from a variety of artists from various music genres, which was curated by Sean Combs (known by his stage names Puff Daddy, Puffy, Diddy, and P. Diddy). All of the wrestlers entrance themes are used as a secondary soundtrack. Category:WWE 2k games Category:WWE 2K games